Moonlight Teardrops
by Suffering Angel
Summary: [Frontier] As the stars watch and wonder just why love must be so cruel, only the moon knows the answer. Takouji


I don't own Digimon.

**_Moonlight Teardrops_****__**

It was on the eve of a full moon. The area was quiet, even though they were in the busier area of town. After a brief search Izumi found her two targets standing right next to each other, neither looking at the other. She remained as quiet as a mouse, listening in.

"You know, sometimes I think you're doing this to me on purpose."

She heard Kouji say, the blush on his cheeks as clear as day to her, even in the relative darkness they were standing in.

"I already said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"To stop doing it after the fifth time."

She ran the turn of events from that night in her head. The were having fun in their shared hotel room on their joint holiday after months of not seeing each other. After a small drink, they were all, even Tomoki, a bit on their wild side. Nothing much, but it didn't stop Takuya from putting on his favorite CD and without warning, he jumped on the table, throwing his shirt to the other end of the room. The girl actually loved his dance… but apparently Kouji didn't, as he hurried to leave the room, blushing like mad. Still sober enough to understand he did wrong, or having known something the others didn't, Takuya hurried to put on his shirt and hurried after Kouji. Unable to stand the silence that fell on the rest of her friends, Izumi was soon to follow the two.

"I'm not mad at you, Takuya, it's just…"

"It's just that I'm a jerk."

"I didn't say that!"

Kouji half shouted, facing the other for the first time since Izumi reached the place.

"You didn't have to. I'm your best friend, you entrusted me with your secret, and I still go on doing such silly things. But… try to understand me! I mean, we're both guys here, I… I can't think about it like that!"

Kouji turned away, rubbing his temples.

"I never asked you to think about it like that…"

"So why are you blushing right now? Why are you so upset? Why won't you look me in the eye? Kouji, I know you're gay…"

He said it in one breath, voice even, not even blinking.

"…But I don't care! I'm ok with it, really! I…"

Before he managed to breathe again, Takuya was pinned to the wall he was leaning against, Kouji's lips meeting his in a kiss lighter than feathers, gentler than a butterfly flapping her wings, giving the tanned boy the feeling he was made of priceless crystal.

Their lips were sealed, Takuya making no real effort to fend him off as no real effort to invade him was made. But as the taller pulled away, both knew the point was made.

"I'm _not _ok with it, Takuya. And I don't think I ever will be as long as you're around. As long as you're near me."

He wasn't rejected, and knew he wouldn't be, otherwise he would've been already. He wasn't insulted, otherwise he wouldn't have heard the end of it. And as it was, Takuya didn't have the courage, or was the it nerve, to walk away.

"Baka."

He said, lightly running a finger down Kouji's cheek. He continued down to draw imaginary shapes on Kouji's shirt, and that's when Kouji was the one to put the distance between them.

"Stop it!"

The wind blew, adding the noise of the trees in the wind to their soft breaths.

"Just stop it."

"I don't want to hurt you, Kouji. I want to love you back, I, I really do…"

A bitter chuckle was his response.

"Really! You think I enjoy watching my best friend like this?! But I… I just…"

"Can't."

Kouji finished the sentence for him.

"I just can't."

Takuya repeated. Kouji turned to look at him again, a sad smile on his face.

"I know."

They stood there in silence, neither moving, the wind being the only thing heard.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"So are you."

Takuya looked at him, causing the other to avert his gaze rather shyly.

"you Always are."

Another silence followed, in which's end Takuya felt like all was said. He turned to leave, looking one last time over his shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know that… if it means anything to you, anything at all… if it makes you feel even the least bit better, I…"

He bit his lip.

"I don't regret you being my first kiss."

He disappeared, and Izumi turned back to see Kouji slump to the floor, smiling at the stars reflected in the tears.

"And I'm glad… you of all people… were my first heart break."


End file.
